Cry On Her Shoulder
by EOducaineGSRsmacked
Summary: Ducky/Abby friendship story, with Gibbs/Abby established romance! Set after "Broken Bird" but not many spoilers, as I only saw the last half hour, or so! But I did see the commercial for it! First NCIS story, please R&R, let me know how I did! Than


One-shot story with Ducky and Abby friendship, and Gibbs/Abby romance! Set after "Broken Bird" so if you haven't see that episode, slight spoilers, as I only saw the last half hour, so not many major spoilers! And the woman that was with Ducky, I don't know how she was, could someone tell me? Please? THANKS! ENJOY!!!

--

Abby paced back and forth in her lab, waiting for Gibbs to come down. He had sworn earlier that he would bring Ducky back. And she was going to hold him to that promise.

"_Yeah, Gibbs."_

"_Gibbs! Do you have Ducky?" Abby exclaimed, and Gibbs sighed, saying,_

"_Not yet. We're still trying to find a loophole."_

"_You're going to find one, though, right? You have to find one!"_

"_Working on it, Abbs."_

"_Promise me, Gibbs! Promise me that you'll bring Ducky back!"_

"_I promise, Abbs. I'll let you know when we get back."_

"_Okay," She said, slight hysteria still in her voice._

"_Abby! Calm, down." Gibbs ordered, knowing she was close to freaking out._

"_All right," She replied, taking a deep breath and saying softly, "Thanks, Jethro." She could hear his smile, as ever since they had been dating for a few months she had called him Jethro when they were alone, or when she was on the phone and no one was around._

"_You're welcome, Ab." He said, and hung up. Abby closed her phone and took a deep breath, getting back to work with McGee._

Ever since Abby and McGee had found out who the guy was, McGee had gone upstairs and Abby was freaking out, waiting for Ducky to get back. She kept pacing, and finally went into her lab and turned her music up so loud that she could barely hear herself think, which was what she wanted.

She grabbed her fifth Caf-Pow of the day and sucked on it, closing her eyes and hoping that Ducky was going to be cleared. He had to be, because he never did anything wrong. She remembered how she had reacted when he had been stabbed.

"_Abby, I need you to go to the hospital." Gibbs voice had said through the phone, and Abby dropped the phone. "Abby!" Gibbs' voice shouted in concern, and Abby picked the phone back up with trembling fingers and she said,_

"_What happened?"_

"_Ducky was stabbed."_

_Abby promptly dropped the phone again. "Abbs!" Gibbs shouted, but it was more exasperated than concerned. She picked it up again and said,_

"_Sorry. Which one?"_

"_Bethesda. I need you do go check on his condition…"_

"_And give you updates. Sure." She said, finishing his sentence. Gibbs chuckled, and said,_

"_Yeah. I'm sure he's fine, he was conscious when the ambulance took him away. He was still calling instructions to Palmer as the doors shut."  
_

"_That's Ducky all right," Abby said with a smile, and then lowered her voice as she said, "I'll call you. Love you."_

"_Love you too, Abbs." Gibbs said in a whisper, as he didn't want anyone else to hear and then he hung up, a smile on his face. Abby grabbed her purse and ran out, shutting the door behind her and putting up a sign she made that said,_

"_Gone to the hospital. Be back soon. DO NOT LEAVE EVIDENCE HERE ALONE!"_

_She dashed to the hospital, and was soon informed that Ducky was ready to be released and needed someone to drive him home. Abby didn't wait for anything else as she nearly ran to Ducky's room. She skidded to a stop in the doorway and saw Ducky putting his coat on._

"_Ducky!" She exclaimed, and Ducky prepared himself as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him carefully._

"_I'm all right, Abigail."_

"_You're only getting away with calling me Abigail because you're hurt." Abby said as she drew back with a smile._

"_Right. I call you Abigail a lot."_

"_Well, that's because you love me." She said with a smile and kept one arm around his shoulders as they walked out together. She called Gibbs and said,_

"_Duckman safe and sound in my custody. Demanding to be transferred to autopsy. Permission requested."_

"_Yeah, that's okay." Gibbs said, laughter in his voice. Abby took Ducky to autopsy, and then had to go process evidence._

Abby slammed down her empty Caf-Pow cup and blew out a frustrated breath, needing to go see Ducky and make sure that he wasn't locked up in some foreign prison or something like that.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders and she whipped around, almost shrieking in surprise. She was staring right into Gibbs' blue eyes, and she gulped in air, saying,

"Geez, Gibbs! Why don't you just scare me to death?"

"Calm down, Abby." He said, his hands staying on her shoulders as he gently rubbed them, twisting her around so her back is to him. "You're so tense, Abbs." He murmured, and she sighed softly, leaning her head back until it made contact with his chest, and she looked up at him as he looked down.

"I'm worried." She said quietly, and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"He's in autopsy. Wait 'til Jimmy comes down, okay?" He said quietly, and she nodded, biting her lip. "I know you've been waiting a long time. I'll wait with you, okay?"

"That would be much better." She sighed, and Gibbs brushed his lips with hers. She twitched a smile and turned around in his arms as his back hit the wall and she pressed her lips to his.

A couple minutes later, both of the surfaced and Abby buried her face in his chest as he laid his chin on top of her head. They both held onto each other, hoping that the emotional roller coaster of the past day was almost over.

Just then, Jimmy popped his head into Abby's lab, and Abby slipped out of Gibbs' arms, walking over to Jimmy. Gibbs stayed where he was, as Jimmy hadn't seen him. He heard Jimmy say,

"The Doctor's not himself. I dunno, he's just different. And the other Doctor just left, but Doctor Mallard's still in autopsy."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Abby said, and Jimmy nodded as he left, calling out,

"Night, Agent Gibbs." Abby shot a look at Gibbs, who looked around the wall and smiled at Abby. She walked over to him and kissed him softly, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"You should go, Abbs."

"Come with me." She said simply, and he followed her into the elevator, and he gripped her hand tightly. When they got to autopsy, Gibbs dropped Abby's hand as she tentatively walked through the doors. She saw Ducky sitting on his chair, and Abby slipped her arms around his neck like she did with McGee.

Ducky's hands came to rest on hers, and Abby felt Ducky's shoulders shaking as he silently cried. Abby pulled him to his feet and embraced him silently, letting him cry, literally, on her shoulder.

After a little while, Ducky pulled back, and Abby wiped his tears away. He looked at her and said quietly, "Thank you, Abby."

"You're very welcome, Ducky." She said, as Gibbs' voice came from the doors.

"You okay, Doctor Mallard?"

"I will be, Agent Gibbs." Ducky said, facing Gibbs. Abby watched with a soft smile on her face as the two long-time friends embraced. Gibbs held onto Ducky for a long moment and said quietly,

"Yeah you will."

Gibbs and Ducky drew apart, and Abby walked over to them, putting an arm around Ducky's shoulders and the other arm around Gibbs' shoulder, saying, "Well, who wants to go get some bad cholesteral filled pizza?"

"Well, what do you think, Duck?" Gibbs said with a smile, and Ducky managed to smile, saying,

"Sounds wonderful."

Abby let go of both men and walked quickly to the door and spun around, saying, "Well, what are you two waiting for?" Ducky and Gibbs shared a smile and walked into the elevator with Abby.

She began talking about her brother and little niece as they rode up to the top level. Gibbs and Ducky looked at each other, and then listened to Abby talk about New Orleans. When they got to the squadroom, Abby was the first one out of the elevator and walked backwards, still talking about her brother, and sometimes her niece. When they got to the elevator, Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her around, her back landing on his chest as a few people filed out of the elevator.

"Oops." Abby said, looking up at Gibbs. He just shook his head as Abby bounded into the elevator, and Ducky said, "How many Caf-Pows have you had today?"

"Well, I sucked one down waiting for Gibbs to tell me you were back, and then earlier I had, about, um, 4, I think?"

"You think, Abbs?" Gibbs said as all three of them got into the elevator.

"Well, yeah!" Abby said, and looped her arms around both men as they walked out of the Navy Yard to get pizza and eventually to Ducky's house to drop him off, though Gibbs offered to have Ducky stay at his house.

That night, Abby slipped into bed and Gibbs snaked his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest. "How's Ducky?"

"How'd you know that was him on the phone?" Abby countered, looking up at him.

"Well, you were on the phone for a half hour, so who would talk that long with you?"

"Besides you?" She said slyly, and he rolled his eyes as Abby laughed and said, "Yeah. He still feels guilty, so I made him laugh, and he said he'll sleep better tonight."

"Good job, Abbs." He whispered, and Abby snuggled against his chest as they both drifted off.

--

My very first NCIS story! I hope you liked it, and please tell me if I didn't write it right, or something like that. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
